glorianafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonborn
Description Standing on average around 6'2" – 6'8" (1.88–2.03 meters), dragonborn were impressively tall with a heavy weight to match, commonly possessing a mass of 220–320 lbs (100–145 kg). Dragonborn feet ended with three strong talon-like claws with a fourth claw in the back, while their hands were similar with three claws with a thumb replacing the rear claw. A dragonborn's head featured a blunt snout, a strong brow, and reptilian frills on the cheeks and ears. On the back of the head, a crest of hornlike scales formed what resembled a mess of ropy hair. Dragonborn eyes were usually red or gold in hue. Growth Young dragonborn, who hatched from eggs like their draconic relatives, grew at an impressively rapid rate, much faster than most other races, reaching the equivalent maturity of a human child of 10 by age 3. Dragonborn nursed their hatchlings for several months before teeth began to come in. A dragonborn would then slowly introduce soft food and then move towards normal dragonborn eating habits, which contained more meat than was typical of most other races. Their rate of maturation slowed dramatically within a few short years and they were not considered physically mature until the age 12, when their bodies reached their adult height and appearance. Not all dragonborn developed a breath weapon but those that did usually obtained it during these years of growth. Psychologically, dragonborn were considered mature as a human adult by age 12, and when they reached age 15 they were considered legally adults in dragonborn society. Once they did reach adulthood, dragonborn could expect a lifespan identical to that of humans. Gender Differences Dragonborn females tend to have a slimmer, more streamlined physique when compared to the large, stocky males of their race. In addition, dragonborn females have a pair of large, protruding scales on their chests, to better deflect attacks away from their internal organs. The other races often mistake these scales as breasts, but they are not. Personality Dragonborn had a well-known dedication to honor, but how deeply rooted this trait was remains debatable. However, all dragonborn tended to view all living things, even hated enemies, as deserving of courtesy and respect. To dragonborn, honor was more than a word and was often considered more important than life itself. Cowardice was not simply undesirable among dragonborn, it was considered outright repulsive. Part of the roots of this honorable attitude lay in the dragonborn's drive for self-improvement. The draconic nature of dragonborn gave them a strong self-consciousness and a tendency for strong emotions. Both of these combined to make dragonborn particularly wanting for the approval of others. Dragonborn placed great value on the skill of an individual, including themselves. Failing at a task was anathema to dragonborn and as a result they could sometimes push themselves to unhealthy extremes of effort. This aspect of the dragonborn mind meant few of the race took a laid-back approach to any skill or ability, striving always to become the masters of a particular skill, and dragonborn respected those among other races who approached life in the same manner. As a result, most dragonborn adventurers came to their way of life through a desire to prove themselves and win respect from their brethren.